User blog:SensibleCenobite/Quietus Thin Blood Alchemy.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. This is for all Thin Bloods that are of age to drink. I thought of some ancient recipes that everyone goes Lady Gaga over. DO NOT PLAY KINGS CUP WITH BRITISH PEOPLE WHILE CONSUMING THESE DRINKS. YOU WILL GO DOWN EVERY TIME! MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Quietus: Scorpion’s Touch: For all you thin bloods out there. I dug up a modified recipe I made more efficient eons ago back in Atlantis. It’s custom made to get you Zonked! ''' '''Bald Eagle / Quasi Dimensional Mind Warp to Jade Steam Dragon: WARNING: THIS IS SIX DRINKS IN ONE, MINIMUM. SHARE IT UNLESS YOU'RE A SCORPION. Get a big ass fish bowl or vase on the rocks. The goofier the better. Bring your long curly straws. 1 oz gold rum base 1. 1 oz clear rum base 2. 1 oz 151 proof rum it a kick. 1 oz Captain Morgan Private Stock vanilla hints. 1 oz Coconut rum it up a bit. 1 oz white wine/Champagne it a nice tart flavor. Fill half with orange juice but sweet. Fill half with sweet and sour but sweet. Float with Midori, blue and orange Curacao, then beer/energy drink to make it a Jade Steam Dragon fluff. Quietus: Scorpion’s Touch: This one comes from a Brujah buddy of mine in New Zealand. She gave me the recipe and why should I bottle it up. You Thin Bloods are missing out. WARNING: THIS IS FIVE DRINKS IN ONE. SHARE IF YOU HAVE TO. Sara Bear / New Zealand Brownout / Kiwi Close Up Get a tall glass or a fish bowl on the rocks. 2 oz Jagermeister 2 oz Vodka 1 oz Peach Schnapps Fill to brim with apple juice. WARNING: I may have mixed up the Jagermeister and Peach Schnapps. Be careful. Quietus: Scorpion’s Touch: This is my own personal favorite on my extended vacations. For the Whiskey I always use Colonel Lee. It's a cheap bottle for about $15-$20 and is the smoothest stuff on planet Earth. ''' '''WARNING: For extended vacation purposes only. I'm good at saving, so I can take months off at a time to do whatever I want. Fill bottom with a splash of Colonel Lee Whiskey. 1 Cup hot coffee poured on top. Enjoy slowly. Best if you start nearly first thing in the morning and ride it out. If you don't accomplish your writing followed by passing out, you failed the Whiskey test. Writing NOT driving please. Quietus: Scorpion’s Touch: This is an old favorite of mine when I had training wheels on. ''' '''WARNING: For people who can not hold their liquor. Get a Mike's Hurricane Punch and drink it an inch or so down to the label. Fill will a clear liquor like vodka or guaro. Enjoy. Be careful, these add up quickly because they taste good. Quietus: Baal's Curse: This is a great way to become a whiskey or scotch investor. I heard that some Irish/Scottish person got a wish for two lakes of Whisky or Scotch. Seeing how I would only need one lake of whiskey or scotch to enjoy with my wife and Coterie, I gave the other to Lord Siva for a nice wife. ''' '''WARNING: If you get a lake of whiskey, be sure to share. Also, a piece of advice I got from an old Glass Walker was, "If you drink scotch, you drink alone." That was mostly true for my old Coterie and I. I could be as generous as I wanted and still have scotch at the end of the night to show for. WIN/WIN. -1). Lieutenant is pronounced "Left - tenant." British people hadn't invented 'u' evidently back in Atlantis. To be fair, Americans back in Atlantis had some holes in their theories concerning 'h'. It's pronounced "Her - b", not "erb." Talk to Eddie the Lounge Lizard. He knows all about it and looks fantastic in heels as well. 0). Include clause in the wish that gets Lieutenant Liberty drunk. I heard after his mega trooper upgrade he can't get intoxicated anymore. What kind of life is that for a super hero? Why can't the Angels masturbate or get drunk? I don't know!?! 1). Admit you don't need two lakes of whiskey or scotch. 2). Marry nice Irish or Scottish person. Marry a Colombian if you need a lake of coffee. Consider getting an Abomination bot, Farie god mother, or Fea god father if you're not into being poly amorous. 3). Invite Lieutenant Liberty. Throw party where people paddle out in small boats to serve people booze and coffee all day. Fifteen minute shifts max before the servers become intoxicated on the fumes and pass out. Cover with silk tarps if it rains to avoid weak sauce. 4). Tell a joke I heard from from an old manager, Jerry McMantis LamaDuke: Ask your Coterie '''about three of the best '''Mages they know. Said three Mages are trying to figure out who is the most skilled AND powerful of them. They finally decide to have a "fireball off" to decide who the victor is. They do various Mage experiments like calculating the radius of shadows being project on the moon and their local surroundings. How hot the fireball was based on how much stone and metal it could melt. How fast the fireball sped toward it's target, etc. After hours of bickering, it becomes broad day light out of no where and three purple lightning bolts strike the Mages to piles of molten ash. A giant booming voice says "Get the fuck out of my house, I'm the Story Teller's wife!" If the Story Teller's partner is feeling generous, let the Coterie roll an Agility test or something. But, no matter what the roll is, their Coterie trips and falls on wooden pencils. A traditional curse for the hunter was getting bored by the deer. DO THIS AT HOME SIRES AND NEONATES. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DUMB ASS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT VAMPIRE AND DRUNK DRIVE HOME! GET A DESIGNATED DRIVER OR TAXI! FORTY DOLLARS FOR A TAXI IS MUCH CHEAPER THAN A DUI. PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that helps some Thin Blooded Licks out there, Sensible Cenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 13:04, February 22, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 13:04, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Please only drink one of these slowly. The outcome of two in your system is similar to snoring in the bathroom all night, maybe kicked out to the back porch with the mesquites. SensibleCenobite (talk) 01:27, February 23, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 01:27, February 23, 2019 (UTC) WARNING FOR MY YOUNG NEONATES WHO ARE STILL NAIVE!!! Werewolves in sheep skin clothing are all around you. I've never been roofied myself, but I know someone that has. She had to get a ride home from her friend and got really ill. I saw a Wraith get revenge on people in this creepy VHS tape back in the day. She had been roofied and embarrassed on camera. Her Coterie was screwed to say the least. Best to travel with your most honest and friendly Coterie unless you're a spider under Ananasa. Finally, to all Neonates that think they may get assaulted at the party. Don't go there, duh. I don't go swimming in shark infested waters after I slit my wrists. Why attract needless attention? Unless I'm in the mood for the Kiss, but you get it. There was this song about water falls and not to go chasing them that I can I recall from Atlantis... Wear your BC control glasses, even if they're ugly. When I'm in Costa Rica, I order dos tequilas. Master Yowzer's always says, "Use the Common Sense". Smokey the squirrel says, "Smoke a twist!", SensibleCenobite (talk) 00:34, February 24, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 00:34, February 24, 2019 (UTC) I added two entries so you Sires and Neonates could party more effectively at Elysium tonight. WARNING: I heard a statistic once that said fifty percent of the time someone is murdered or murders someone, one of the two parties involved have been drinking. I personally don't like to get wasted too often myself anymore, but I know some of you university Sires and Neonates go Lady Gaga over this shit. Take a taxi, walk in Packs, drink responsibly! SensibleCenobite (talk) 00:36, February 24, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 00:36, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Forgot to spell check. Whoops! Category:Blog posts